


The Princess Bride Alternate Ending

by Tubas_Rock1967



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: so much sadness





	The Princess Bride Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an English assignment, so any feedback on all mistakes and any suggestions are more than welcomed, I had to share the pain. I love the princess bride so much and I am so so sorry, but please continue

The Princess Bride Alternative Ending

“Oh, my Westley so do I.” Eventually, they made it to the florin channel, but the ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts was nowhere to be seen. By then Westley was barely hanging onto life; Inigo kept on drifting in and out of consciousness. Fezzik and Buttercup had no clue what to do. “What are we supposed to do now?” Inquired Buttercup. Fezzik did not reply, he was thinking if he was ever told what to do in this sort of situation, but nothing came to mind. He could not even think of any rhymes. Buttercup broke the silence; “Where did you go, to bring Westley back to life?” Fezzik replied immediately for he did know the answer. “Miracle Max!” “Do you know how to get there?” Buttercup questioned. “I think so.” Was Fezzik’s answer.

So they started towards Miracle Max’s hut. Hoping beyond hopes, that Prince Humperdink was not after them.  
The sky began to fill with clouds, the wind’s speed increased tenfold; they were in the middle of a storm. Now they were lost in the middle of a forest too; the day could not get much worse, or so they thought. That is when the horse Buttercup was riding foot got stuck causing it to trip, forcing Buttercup to fall off the horse and the horse to land on her. It happened in a split second. Fezzik had to pull the horse off of her.

Buttercup tried to get up, but could not. “Princess are you okay?” Fezzik asked. “Yes just fine....” she could not finish the sentence because she started coughing up blood. “You are not fine.” Fezzik countered. “Buttercup…. My love…” Westley whispered; he had seen what happened but was too weak to do anything about it.  
Fezzik scooped her up and gently sat her on his horse, and so they continued on. Now Fezzik was the only one left in good health.  
Finally, after a very long time, he came across a small shack. He stopped there and brought everyone in. However, during that endeavour, two of the three horses left ran away. In the little shack were two beds and some wine. Not very much, but what could you expect from an abandoned shack. He sat Westley and Buttercup on one bed, while the other became occupied with Inigo. He treated Inigo’s wound the best he could; fulfil he didn’t know what to do to help Buttercup or Westley. He felt terrible.  
Westley and Buttercup passed away side by side, at the very same moment in time. Although they fulfil their promise to outlive each other; neither of them had to live a moment without the other, so that must count for something.

Fezzik was sad; he liked Westley and Buttercup, they were nice, but they were dead now. So he focused on Inigo, his best friend; the only person who was ever there for him, no matter what. Inigo woke up for a moment. He looked up and smiled and said. “My name Is Inigo Montoya, and I finally avenged father. Goodbye Fezzik, you were a great friend…” Inigo’s sentence trailed off as his eyes started to close, and his heart stopped beating. Fezzik was all alone now. Truly alone, and only one thought crossed his mind Life’s not fair. And of course, a rhyme came to his mind Knifes got hair. Of course, he knew it didn’t make sense, but what else could he do, other than rhyme he was lost and all alone. But he couldn’t bring himself to get up and leave, try and find a town maybe. No, what was life if the only people that cared about you and the only people you cared about were dead. Fezzik started to wish he suffered the same fate as Buttercup, Westley and Inigo because the loneliness he felt was worse than death itself. But then again, sometimes the wrong people die. Sometimes it’s the wrong people who suffer, and more often than not the wrong people live.


End file.
